When Dreams that Fade are Found
by MerlinspantsitsHP
Summary: Yuna has searched for her dream and has finally found it, though will it fade again. My first Fanfic. TXY PXB RXG
1. Memories and Homecomings

Chapter 1- Memories and Homecomings

Disclaimer- No I sadly do not own the FF characters, wish I did though.

Italics-Thoughts and/or memories

**Yuna's POV**

I sat watching the sunrise on the horizon, it was a beautiful pink that made the clear blue ocean waters of Besaid seem pink with pink glittering diamonds thrown carelessly about. 

It made memories of my pilgrimage return along with memories of _him._

I drifted back to the night in Macalania Woods. Where it was Tidus and I standing in the lake surrounded by the glittering crystals that everyone associated with the magnificent woods. We had been through so much that day in Bevelle. 

I, myself, had to marry the meastor and he was dead and unsent, I didn't love him. He stole my first kiss from me. So had having a rough day to say the very least, it was a day from Hell, I had gone off to think by myself to find some solace. 

Tidus came to me as Khamari watched over us like always. Khamari rarely left my side, always the watchful guardian.

As Tidus and I talked he began how if I discontinued my pilgrimage we could go to his Zandarkand. I wanted to so much, and then he told me of how we could go watch the sunrise and how beautiful it truly was. 

He was so passionate about it and wanted to see it so much, you could tell that he missed his home. Then he finished with words that haunt me; "It's really.... pretty. I know you'd like it."

I knew that I couldn't and he knew everything now. I knew that I couldn't leave my pilgrimage and we both knew that if I continued then I wouldn't enjoy the calm that Spira would have. We both knew that I would die calling the Final Aeon. 

I remember the first tears making small, scorching riverbeds to the lake. He tried to say my name but couldn't, he gently placed his hands on my trembling arms and wiped my tears away. I finally raised my head to meet his eyes, but before anything could be said he kissed me so tenderly with all off his emotions and love poured into that first kiss.

It was then that it hit me that I loved him, that I had loved him since that first day in the Cloister of Trials, though I was a summoner and wasn't supposed to fall in love.

I saw the same love shining in his eyes for me. For a few short moments I smiled a genuine smile and I was the happiest I had been since my parents had died. 

After a few more kisses, we sat dripping off on the bank. That was when I shyly asked him to stay with me to the end, at that time neither of us knew that he would disappear at the defeat of Sin. He answered me with, "Not the end....always." And it was always then. 

I told him to walk ahead to camp as not to arose suspicions, though I'm sure they knew, but then I thought of another promise he made me at the beginning in Luca. That if I was in trouble and needed him or couldn't find him to whistle and he would come running. 

I decided to walk back to camp with him and to try out that promise we made each other. That was when I stood and began to walk and blew a shrill whistle. I saw him running back to me at break neck speed almost causing us to collide. 

I saw the relief in his face when he saw that it was nothing and when I told him I'd walk back with him. We began to walk back together, it was then that I slipped my hand in his. I felt his surprise then he closed his strong-gloved fingers around mine and giving it a little squeeze. I felt a contentedness and peace that I hadn't felt in a while as we walked back stargazing. 

I had recently promised myself that I would try to move on after the defeat of Vegnagun, after seeing that Lenne and Shu-yin were happy in their after lives. I wish to have that, to be happily together, but I made myself a promise that I would try to move on for him. Though I would always remember him and how that sphere that made me start a new journey for him brought me incredible new friends. 

He gave up his life for a world he knew for a very short time and for me, a girl that he met that was supposed to die saving her world but that he fell in love with and wouldn't let it happen.

I hadn't realized that the tears were pouring down my face soaking my shirt. The pain that gripped my heart from the memories made me cry harder, it was like some one had carelessly shredded my heart into thousands of pieces. I covered my face with my hands.

It was then that I decided to try one more time and if he was not able to come this time it would be the last. I placed my fingers in my mouth, though they were salty from tears and I blew as hard as I could making a shrill whistle sound out in the quiet air. 

I dropped my hand and laid back on my beach blanket in the shade and curled in to a ball with pain gripping my heart. I let the tears fall as I became tired and drifted off to sleep with dreams that he had come running and was holding me close and drying my tears. 

Tidus' POV

I watched Yuna and longed to hold her close and dry her tears just like that night in Macalania. I felt the tears form in my eyes as her poured and wished beyond anything to tell her that I loved her since I never did that final day. 

I heard a whistle pierce the air and prayed to whatever god there was to let me go to Yuna and answer her whistle. To keep that promise I made to her that day in the crowds of Luca.

I felt a tugging behind my navel and the sensation of getting the breath knocked out of me. I couldn't breathe not that I really needed to. I felt a slight pain and then blackness.

I awoke to obscured vision and what tasted like salt water. I moved my arms and rolled onto my back to breathe a real breath. I rolled back over and raised my head to look at my surroundings. I saw the most amazing sight, it was Besaid Island. 

I gasped, I was back in Spira. I raised my hand to my chest and I was solid. 

I began to swim straight to the beach when I got to where I could stand I began to run . I stopped when I saw what had to be the greatest and most beautiful sight in all of Spira, Yuna. She was asleep on her beach blanket in the shade , curled into the fetal position. 

I took in everything about her and her appearance. Her hair was shorter and cut more like mine except a little longer. She had given up her summoner attire for a tight white shirt with pink fringe that was held together in the front by what looked to be my blitzball symbol. Her long skirt was now short blue jean shorts that showed off her long legs. She had a purplish blue half skirt thing tied around her waste that hung to ankles. She still wore the same black knee high lace up boots that she wore on her pilgrimage. She had let her hair grow out in the back then wrapped it in pink(AN: Gunner in FFX-2). 

I felt myself falling in love with her all over again. She was as beautiful as she always was if not more so. Oh, how I had missed her.

I watched her as tears began to flow unchecked from her eyes as she tossed her head back and forth throwing her hair about and it stuck to where her tears had slid down her cheeks. 

I walked closer and knelt on my knees beside her and pulled the hair away from her face. I leant down and kissed each salty, silver tear that were making wet, silent paths down her smooth cheeks. 

I took one of her hands and intertwined our finger. Slowly she opened her magnificent emerald eye along with her aqua blue eye that could rival the water of Besaid. As her eyes focused she looked at me with surprise as I smiled down at her gently, then her eyes once again shimmered with tears. 

She turned away and whispered, "I'm dreaming." I took my gloved hand and gently turned her face back to mine and I pulled at our entwined fingers. I finally spoke in a hoarse whisper, "Yuna." 

She gasped and raised her silky smooth hand to rest on my cheek. I moved my hand to hers to hold it and moved my head and kissed her palm. 

I sat down on the sand facing her and pulled her into a tender embrace. She began to sob into my shoulder realizing that I was real. I felt tears come to my own eyes, I never wanted to let her go. I was content to sit there like that until the sands of time ran out. 

With her cheek pressed against mine our tears mixed. She had her arms wrapped tightly around me and was sitting on my lap. I held her still sobbing form close and as I cried gently rubbed her back in slow circles murmuring in her ear that I would never leave her again and that I love her. 

When her sobs turned to hiccups and I realized she had cried herself to pure exhaustion and was falling asleep on my shoulder.

I knew she was almost asleep so I gently whispered in her ear, " I should have told you that day and plan to tell you everyday until death, I love you."

I felt her smile into my chest and in exhaustion whisper, "I love you too." Then drifted off to sleep.

A/N: This is my first fanfic so I hope that you will review, please. 


	2. I'm so so sry

Hey ya'll! I am extremely sry that I haven't updated but with finals and the whole end of school for the summer crap. I do have chapter two finished, its quite sweet. I should have the next chapter up within a couple of days. THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!, they made me feel like a worth while FF writer. I hope that my romantic sap will not be too much for ya'll.(yes I am Southern) It should be up soon though. See ya, punkchick16


End file.
